ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids
Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids (commonly referred to as Nickelodeon GAS, Nick GAS, or GAS) is an American cable television network that was part of MTV Networks's suite of digital cable channels. The VP/General Manager of GAS was Nickelodeon executive Mark Offitzer, producer of numerous Nick specials including the Kids Choice Awards. Summer Sanders was named on-air Commissioner of the network; Dave Aizer and Vivianne Collins were the network's original on-air hosts, with Mati Moralejo joining soon after. With its focus on classic Nickelodeon game shows (all of which had been removed from the network by 2000), Nick GAS was essentially a children's version of (and Viacom's answer to) Game Show Network, which had launched in December 1994. History and Programming Nick GAS launched on March 1, 1999 and its programming primarily consisted of children's game shows and sports-related programs from Nickelodeon, its parent network. This included shows such as GUTS, all versions of Double Dare from 1986 onward, and Figure It Out (which ended its run on the parent network nine months after GAS' launch). Nick GAS also produced its own original programming, such as Gamefarm and Splash TV. Programs were usually grouped together in the blocks Heads Up!, Wild Card, Family Fuel, Extreme GAS (all removed in 2002), Camp GAS, Double Dare Double Play (both removed in 2004), and Pumping GAS (removed in 2005). In lieu of commercials, Nick GAS aired interstitial segments, some of which were produced at the defunct Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios Florida. However, in-show advertising (like consolation and grand prizes of the network's shows) were left intact, as it was part of the show itself. The studio segments often included competitions between families, or interviews with athletes and other celebrities. Other interstitials included "Heroes of the Game", "GAS Grill", "Trade Tricks", "Time Out", "Skill Drill", "MLS Play of the Week", and in the early years of the network "This Day in History". By 2005, Nick GAS's programming was fully automated, putting shows on a permanent time slot and regular segments. The N At 6:00 AM Eastern (5:00 Central) on December 31, 2007, Nick GAS left digital cable and satellite after an episode of Figure It Out and was replaced by The N, which became a 24-hour channel after splitting from sister station Noggin. Dish Network However, Dish Network kept an automated loop of the network on the air for fourteen months, due to either unknown concerns or satellite bandwidth problems. On April 23, 2009 it was announced that Dish would move the West Coast schedule for Cartoon Network to channel 177 the next day, and the GAS network loop ended during an episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. On May 6, 2009 The N was placed on channel 181, which allowed Noggin to broadcast 24 hours per day on channel 169. A limited selection of the network's programming remained on Nick's internet television service TurboNick from January 2008 until that service was discontinued in Summer 2009; the current Nick Video portal features a focus on the network's current programming only. Programs Nick GAS aired every game show broadcast on Nick from the parent network's inception onward, as well as non-game programming such as Salute Your Shorts, Speed Racer X, Scaredy Camp, and Rocket Power (all of which mainly involved extreme sports and competition). The network also aired a one-hour block of video game programming on Saturday nights from 2003-2004 – Play to Z (mainly re-purposed content from British video game programmes) and Nickelodeon Gamefarm (an original series featuring video game news and competitions). Both were cancelled due to low ratings. * Dirt (1999) * Double Dare (1999–2007; 1999–2009 on Dish Network) ** Double Dare 2000 ** Family Double Dare ** Super Sloppy Double Dare ** Super Special Double Dare * Figure It Out (1999–2007; 1999–2009 on Dish Network) ** Figure It Out: Family Style ** Figure It Out: Wild Style * Finders Keepers (1999–2006) * Gamefarm (2003–04) * Get the Picture (1999–2007; 1999–2009 on Dish Network) * Global Guts (1999–2005) * Kenan & Kel (1999) * Legends of the Hidden Temple (1999–2007; 1999–2009 on Dish Network) * Make the Grade (2000–04) * Maximum Rocket Power Games (2002–03) * Nick Arcade (1999–2007; 1999–2009 on Dish Network) * Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge (2002–04) * Nickelodeon Guts (1999–2007; 1999–2009 on Dish Network) * Nickelodeon Sports Theater with Shaquille O'Neal (1999) (Now occasionally appearing on Nick Sports) * Play 2Z (2003–04) * Renford Rejects (1999–2000) * Robot Wars (2003–04) * Rocket Power (2003–05) * Salute Your Shorts (2003–04) * Scaredy Camp (2003–04) * SK8-TV (1999–2005) * Speed Racer X (2003–04) * Splash TV (2003–04) * Sports Illustrated For Kids (1999) * Think Fast (1999–2004) * Topspin (2003–04) * What Would You Do? (1999–2004) * Wild & Crazy Kids (1999–2007) * You're On! (1999–2004) Blocks * Camp GAS (2000–04) * Extreme GAS (1999–2002) * Family Fuel (1999–2002) * Heads Up! (2001–02) * Pumping GAS (1999–2005) * Wild Card (1999–2002) Category:Viacom Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:American television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Nickelodeon